Yumi Hospitalized
by Flyboy411
Summary: yumi in the hospital and now knows wat happened is it zana or a other force


**CODE LYOKO **

Yumi Hospitalized!!!

* * *

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich were in class one morning. Jeremie was taking notes, Ulrich was daydreaming while looking at the window, and Odd was sleeping. He put his book up to cover his face so Mrs. Hurts wouldn't see him. A cop car drove up in the school's drive way with Yumi's parent's car behind it. Ulrich notice this and woke up Odd beside him. Ulrich: Odd, wake up, Odd, look at this.Odd:uh...what? He opened one eyeUlrich: Look at this, the police are here.Odd, thinking the police were in the class room yelled: I DIDNT DO IT!!!!!! LOLMrs. Hurts: Of course you didn't answer it, you never answer questions. Mrs. Hurts thought Odd was referring to the question she asked and Nicholas answered wrong. Then there was a knock at the door. Principal: Mrs.Hurts, I need to speak with Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich.Mrs. Hurts: Yes.Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich went out in the hallway were Yumi's parents were waiting with the principal. Principal: Yumi's parents are here to take you to see Yumi. Talking to the gang You see, Yumi is in the hospital. Ulrich: What? Yumi's mom was crying and her dad looked mad. They took Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie to the hospital. Odd and Jeremie were asking all kind of questions, but Ulrich stared out the car window hoping Yumi wasn't hurt. Yumi's dad: We're not talking about it. He was very mad and driving fast. Yumi's mom: I thought she might want you there. Jeremie: Could you at least tell us what's wrong. Yumi's mom: She's badly hurt she was crying even harder nowUlrich: Oh no, what happened. Yumi's dad: WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!Odd: Yes, sir.Jeremie,Ulrich,Mrs.I- ...They got to the hospital and the doctors made Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie wait in the waiting room. Ulrich peeked down the hallway were more police were going into her room. Ulrich: The police are here, too. Jeremie: Oh no, I'll contact Aelita, this might be Z.A.N.A doing. Yumi's mom: Ulrich, I need to talk to you. Ulrich followed Mrs. Ishiyama out to the hallway. Mrs. Ishiyama: You're very close to Yumi aren't you? Ulrich: Uh... Yeah. What happen to her? Mrs. Ishiyama: Yumi was-in the waiting roomOdd: What do you think Xana did to her? Jeremie: No idea. He opened his laptop and contacted Aelita.Jeremie: Aelita has anything weird happen in lyoko. Aelita: No, why? Jeremie: No tower been-Ulrich came back in. His was so mad. Odd Jeremie: Ulrich? Ulrich: It wasn't Xana that for sure! Lucky no one else was in there because Ulrich was really mad. Odd: How do you know? Ulrich: Yumi's mom told me what happen. Jeremie: Well... Ulrich: Yumi was raped! Jeremie Odd: WHAT! Ulrich: Well she wasn't really, but it was an attempted rape. She fought and is now badly hurt! The police are questioning her! Odd: I can't believe it. Ulrich: We can see her after the police get done. I'm going to kill whoever did this! Jeremie: Never mind Aelita. He shut the laptop without warning. The doctor came in and said they could see her now. They walked now the hallway and into the room. Yumi was in a hospital bed and had a black eye, and cuts all over her face. Her ankle was broken and her wrist was too. Ulrich: YUMI! OMG!!!!!He ran to the bed with Odd and Jeremie behind him.Yumi: Hey guys. her head was down. she was ashamedUlrich: Yumi, Im so sorry for what happen.Yumi: um..Odd: Us too.Ulrich: Are you okay.Yumi: No, why else do you think im in the hospital. tears were going down her faceUlrich: Yumi.Ulrich put his hand on top of hers.Yumi: Ouch!!Ulrich: Sorry!Yumi: Its okay. My rist is broken. Along with my ankle. Jeremie: that's not okay.Yumi: um.. She hasnt even looked up yetUlirch: Yumi.Mr. Ishiyama: I think its time for you to leave now. I wish to speak with her. They left and waited in the hallway. Odd: Howcome she never looked at us? Jeremie: She was almost raped, how else do you think she'll act. Ulrich: Im going to get whoever did this to her! Odd: Ulrich. Put his hand on his shoulder Its going to be--Sissy: So, is what I hear true? Ulrich: What are you doing here! Sissy: To see Yumi, of coarse. So, is what I hear is true. Odd: That depends, what did you hear? Sissy: Yumi was raped. Ulrich: Almost. Sissy: Oh, I also heard it happen on the street. In front of everyone. And--Ulrich slapped her. Ulrich: SHUT UP! Sissy- ...Odd: Uh... Come on Ulrich, lets go to the gift shop and get Yumi something. He pushed Ulrich away with Jeremie following. Sissy still- ...in Yumi's hospital room in Yumi's hospital room Mr. Ishiyama: I can't believe you. Yumi: Dad, I'm sorry! She was crying real hardMr. Ishiyama: I told you never to take that way to school.Yumi: It was a short cut and I was late for school. I didnt want this to happen!Mrs. Ishiyama: thats enough! She's sorry enough!She went over and hugged Yumi. Mr. Ishiyama left.down in the gift shopOdd: How much money you got?Jeremie: Five dollars, you?Odd: Two, Ulrich?Ulrich: Ten.They put their money together and bought Yumi a teddy bear and a get well soon card. Ulrich lied about how much money he had and bought Yumi a dozen white roses. They went back up to Yumi's room. Sissy was gone and Mr. Ishiyama was outside in the hallway.Mr. Ishiyama: I do not want you seeing her.Ulirch: But...!Mr. Ishiyama: No, now go back to school with your friend Sissy.Sissy and her dad were waiting out in the parking lot. Sissy didnt even look at Ulirch, and he was glad. When they got back to school they put the presents on Ulrich and Odd's deck. They stayed in the dorm for the rest of the day talking.Jeremie contected to lyoko so Aelita can join their conversation. They explained everything to her.Aelita: I cant believe it.Ulrich: Me, too.Odd: I cant believe you slapped Sissy!Ulrich: I'll slap her again if comes to the hospital.Jeremie: I wounder why her father wouldnt let us see her.Ulrich: Who knows.Odd: Why dont we just call her on her cell phone?Ulirch hadnt thought of that and at that thought he grapped his phone. But when he dialed her phone, a guy answered.The guy: Yeah what?Ulrich: Yumi?Guy: Uh?Ulrich: Where's Yumi, who are you?Guy: Yumi? Oh...you mean that hot chick!Ulrich: Who is this!!!!Guy: Are a cop?Ulirch: No...who is this!Guy: Nah...you must be the boyfriend.Ulrich: WHO--The guy hung up.Odd: I'm guessing that wasnt Yumi. Aelita: Ulrich?Jeremie: Who was that?Ulrich: I dont know, he wouldnt tell me. Bet you anything it was the guy who tried to rape Yumi!Odd: Call again!Ulrich dialed the number again.Guy: What!?Ulrich: I want to know who this is, and how did you get Yumi's cell phone?Guy: She dropped it.Ulrich: How?Guy: When I broke her wrist.Ulrich: IT WAS YOU!!!Guy: It took you that long to figure that out?Ulrich: WHO IS THIS!!Guy: Someone you know, Ulrich. hangs upulrich- ... Ulrich: Do you rememeber if I said my name at all?Odd: What do you mean?Aelita: No, Ulrich, you didnt.Ulrich was freaking out.Ulrich: says really fast It's someone we know, he knew my name, hes the one who did it, and when i find out i swear im going to hurt him 10x worse!!!Odd: Ulrich, leave it up to the police.Ulrich: They wont do anything!He started pacing the room, and his hands were in a fist.Jeremie: Ulrich we know how much you care for Yumi but dont go crazy.Ulrich: IM NOT!!Odd: Ulrich calm down.Ulrich: HOW??!!? YUMI IS HURT! AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!!Aelita: No, its not.Ulrich: YES IT IS!! I was suppose to pick Yumi up and walk her to school. I canceled at the last minute because I was hungry and wanted breakfast.He sat back down and buried his head in his hands. He fought back the tears.Ulrich: I'm so selfish. No wounder she didnt look at me. She blames me!Truthfully the reason why Yumi didnt look at them, Ulrich mainly, was because she was ashamed. She felt like she cheated on Ulrich. She was too ashamed to even be in the same room with him. Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd tried to tell Ulrich it wasnt his fault, but he didnt and wouldnt believe them. Finally he cried.Ulrich worried himself to sleep that night. After he cried a little but very hard he just couldnt stop thinking about Yumi. How this never would of happen if he was so selfish! The next day in classes, he was anxious for lunch. He was going to sneek out to see Yumi. He wanted to be there in her time of need. He wanted to stay there all day, right by her side and protect forever more. He tried not to think of what happen to her. So he paid really close attention in class. But it didnt work, he was in science class and they were studying about sexually and asexually reproduction of plants. He couldnt want any longer.Ulrich: Mr. Minor, cant I go to the bathroom?Mr.Minor: If you must.Ulrich left and snuck out of school. He ran to the hospital with the dozen roses. When he got there his cell phone rang.Odd: Ulrich, you've been in the bathroom forever. And its lunch. LUNCH! Where are you really?Ulrich: You know me a little too well. I'm at the hospital.Jeremie from the background: I knew it!!Odd: I'll cover for you.Ulrich: Thanks hangs upHe knocked on Yumi's door.Yumi: Come in. she was expecting it to be a doctor to check up on herUlrich: Hello Yumi.Yumi: ULRICH! hey. she looked away. Ulrich: I brought you some roses.Ulrich held it up to her. She hesitated, but finally looked at him. Just the look on his face, pitty, anger, saddness, she supected the wrong thing. Pitty toward whoever did this, anger at her, saddness that he wasnt there to wittness. She took them and set them by the bedside table.Ulrich: Yumi, I--Yumi started crying very hard.Yumi: I'm so sorry, Ulrich. I didnt mean for this to happen. I know you must be mad at me-Ulrich: Mad, yeah, but not at you. At the jerk who did this to you.She keep crying. He saw how baddly she was beat up. Her forehead was cracked open and she had to have sitches. She had a black eye, lip cracked open a little, and a huge brusie on the right side of her face which he was at. Her right wrist broken, left ankle broken, and she was stabbed in her gut but no one knew about that expect the doctors, police, her parents, and of corse her.Ulrich: Yumi. he put his hand on top of hers, the one with the broken wristYumi: Just go Ulrich. I dont feel like talking.Ulrich: Yumi? I dont want to leave you-Doctor: Well, you're going to have to, Yumi need to be treated.The doctor made Ulrich leave and he didnt even have a chance to ay good bye. He slowly walked back to school. His mine was blank. Before he knew it he was back at school, but it was dark and pass dinner. He walked up to his dorm and found Odd and Jeremie waiting for him.Jeremie: Took notes for you.Ulrich: Thanks. he flobbed down on his bedOdd: Hows Yumi?Ulrich: Worse, she blames herself.Odd: Thats not good at all.Ulrich : Ya think!Jeremie: Ulrich-Ulrich's cell phone rang. On the caller i.d. it said Yumi's cell! He answered.Ulrich: Hello?Guy: DId you know she had you on speed dial?Ulrich: WHO-Guy; -is this. You know I visited Yumi today at the hospital.Ulrich: You didnt?!?!Guy: Did! I passed you on the sidewalk. Guess you were in a daze.Ulrich: YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!! he stood up and cruled his hand into a fistGuy: Too late. She put up a fight last time, but this time it was easier.Ulrich: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!??!!!!!!Guy: Dont get your undies in a bunch! I didnt rape her this time, just hurt her more while she was sleeping. She'll be in the hospital another few weeks before she'll be able to open her eyes.Ulrich: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Guy: Good byeUlrich punched the wall so hard it crackedUlrich: OH...THE $$hole!!He ran out and all the way to the hospital to see if it was true. Odd and Jeremie were right behind him.Ulrich: What happen?He asked when in got there and saw Yumi's mom crying. She was so upset she couldnt speak. Ulrich ran in yumi's room and saw Yumi- Yumi was being picked up off the floor and into a bed so the doctors could carrie her to surgery. She was stabbed 2 more times in the gut, and was cut 11 more times in the back, has a broken leg and arm, and her forehead was cracked open again and now her neck. Blood was ever where(which is to be expected after that attack.) Yumi was unconscious and looked dead(but wasnt)Ulrich: YUMI!!!!!!! YUMI ...noDoctor: Move out of the way!!!!!Doctors were pushing Ulrich out of the way, doctors were being called on the P.A. system, police everywhere, Odd and Jeremie tring to clam Yumi's mom, Yumi's dad no where to be found when whispers came to Ulrich's ear-Guy: Quite a number I did on Yumi, huh, Ulrich? says slowlyUlrich didnt even look to see who it was, he just turned and punched 'guy' right in the face, knocking him on the floor. Ulrich jumped on him and started beating the sh out of him. The police came and broke up the fight. Ulrich finally got to see who has caused Yumi all the pain and heartbroken and shame and caused him all the anger and saddness and caused them all the heart pain like no kind they'd ever experment before.And it was--(((((((OMG!!!!!!)))))))supence guess who--come on guess and ill continuea)Theob)Jimc)Yumi's dad being controled by xanad)a super-cute, super-smart, super-ulrich really being jealous of him, and super-rejected by yumi...lets call him austin!Ulrich: WHO ARE YOU????!!!!Dude: The beauty of waring a mask.The ploice cop took them both to the police station. They talked to 'guy' first. Ulrich and one cop were on the other side of the 2-way Take off that mask.He did and guess who it was.Ulrich, banging on the mirror: THEO!!! THEO!!! YOUR DEAD!!!!!Theo just smiled. Yumi's dad came down there after awhile to strighten everything out and to bail Ulrich out of jail. He got into another fight with Theo as they passed each other in the hall and Ulrich got in huge trouble with the threats he gave Theo. Yumi's dad took Ulrich back to the hospital to see Yumi. It was 3am in the morning and Yumi was finally out of surgery. Ulrich stroke Yumi's hair. Odd pulled up a chair for Ulrich to sit in. Everyone knew he wasnt going to leave her side til she could open her eyes.which would be in a few weeksYumi's mom made everyone leave the room. Ulrich: I'm here, Yumi. I wont leave you.Yumi could hear everything although she wasnt able to open her eyes. She realized Ulrich wasnt mad at her.Ulrich: We got him. He wont bother you any more. Im here for you, Yumi. I wont leave your side.For the next month, Ulrich spent all afternoons and some nights at Yumi's side. He would stroke her hair, tell her about his day and the xana attacks, and bring her homework from her classes. Everyday he made trips to her classrooms to get her assigments. But he was still very affected by what happen. If you even barely touch the subject of it he would flip. Just think what it would be like if you mentioned Theo!Today, Ulrich sat by Yumi's side, holding her hand. He didnt say anything. He just stared at Yumi. Most of her wounds were healed. Her wrist was healed, and her deep cuts didnt have very many stiches on them. Today she would open her eyes.Ulrich was holding Yumi's hand. Everyone thought she was in a coma, but she was wide awake. She tried her hardest to speak or make a little sound, but the deep cut in her throat made it impossible. But today she did. Yumi: Um... Ulrich: Yumi! he waited so long for this Ulrich stood up and stared at her for a minute before her sat on the bed by her. She very slowly opened her eyes. Ulrich: Yumi! Your awake! Yumi: Mmm... The first thing she saw was Ulrich. A month of listening to him without being able to respond. A month of feeling pain and Ulrich holding her hand. A month of not being able to do anything. Parlized. And in deep pain. A month that took so long was finally over. She smiled at Ulrich with great happiness! Yumi: Ul...Ul... she tried so hard to say his name Ulrich: Yumi. I'm happy your finally awake. Yumi: I...I... Ulr...Ulrich... Ulrich: Shh. Dont try to speak, you still to build up strength. Yumi didnt stop smileing. She knew he would be there when she opened her eyes. She closed them agan, but the smile remained. Odd: SHE OPENED HER EYES!!!!!! does a victory dance in the hospital hallway Jeremie: That's great!! Ulrich: Its not great...ITS WONDERFUL!!! And I was right there when she did it! No one else! Odd: Yeah, that means we have no proof. Ulrich: NO It means if she goes into a coma again, she might rememeber me! Sissy: Who can for get that ugly face! After Ulrich slapped Sissy she never showed she liked him sence! But she did. Ulrich: What are you doing here? Sissy: Daddy said for Odd and Jeremie to come back to school. Ulrich gets to stay another hour! Odd and Jeremie left with Sissy. Ulrich went back to Yumi's side. He held her hand. The smile was slowly fading of her face. Ulrich: Yumi. Yumi: Mm... Ulrich . She never responed to him saying her name as he often did. Ulrich: Yumi, you need sleep. Yumi slowly drifted off to sleep. Ulrich cells phone rang. He thought it might be Sissy telling him to get his butt to school. He answered. Ulrich: Hello. someone was breathing in the phone. if you ever saw the halloween movies of michael meyers, that kind of hevy breathing Ulrich: Odd! More breathing. Ulrich: Odd, cut it out. More breathing. Ulrich looked at the caller i.d., and what it said made his heart run cold. It was Yumi's old cell. Only one person had it. Theo. Ulrich: THEO!!! Theo: Im out. hangs upthe next day Ulrich woke up late. It was Saturday!!!!!!! Odd was still fast alseep. Ulrich got dress and went for breakfast. All the students were at home, exceped, of coarse, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich. Jeremie was eating breakfast while reading a book. Ulrich: Hey Jeremmie yawn Jeremie: Hello, Ulrich. Ulrich: What ya reading? Jeremie: Its a book about this girl who broke out of jail and committed the perafct murder. Nobody supected her but the person who was friends with the person she murdered, Dustin. Ulrich looked at the book while Jeremie explained how the killer murdered Dustin. He was sill on the first chapter. Jeremie: ...when he ran in the closet, but Amy the killer knew he was in there and turned out the light while she sliced his wrist and left him there bleeding to death, and- Ulrich: All this was in the first chapter? Jeremie: No, I've read this before. I cant wait to see how it turns out! Ulrich: What? Jeremie: The movie. Ulrich: Okay... Jeremie kept talking about the book but Ulrich wasnt listening. He didnt care, like this was important to him. clue! Lucky Ulrich's cell phone rang. Ulrich: Hello? Yumi: H-hey Ul-lri-ch. Ulrich: YUMI? Yumi: Y-yeah. Ulrich: Oh my god, you can talk! Yumi: Y-eah. a-a lit-ttle. Ulrich: This is great! Your awake! I'll be right over, are your still in the hospital? Yumi: N-no. I-im home-e. Ulrich: That's even better!!! They hung up. Ulrich: Come on, Jeremie. We're going to Yumi's house. Odd: Why? Odd was walking in, wide awake and ready to go. Ulrich: She's home! Lets go! Urich took over leaving Odd and Jeremie there. They looked at each other and followed. On their way there, the saw a guy waring a Grim Reaper costume. Odd: Little early for halloween! yelled when running by At Yumi's house Before they knocked on the door, Jeremie notice something. Jeremie: Hey, I lost my book. Ulrich: You brought it with you? Jeremie: Yeah, must of dropped it on they way here. Ulrich: You've read it before. Odd: No big. Jeremie: Guess so. Ulrick knocked. While they were waiting the kid it the halloween costume. He had Jeremie's book, and while he was walking by, he glared at them as they went in his target.Ulrich: Yumi! Yumi: H-hey! Yumi was in her bed with a food tray on her bedside table. Odd\ Jeremie: Hey Yumi!! Ulrich sat on the bed by her. Yumi: I'm g-glad to see-e you all. Ulirch: We're glad to see you! Odd: Well and out of the hospital for good i hope. Yumi: N-no, I have to g-go back next w-week. Jeremie: Why? Yumi: M-my gut. Ulrich: Surgery again. Odd: Oh, from where he stabbed you. Yumi: Did the p-police get him? Ulrich thought: Thats right she doesnt know. Odd: Yes and no. Yumi: W-what do you mean? Jeremie: He broke out of jail. Yumi: What? W-who is he? Odd: T- Jeremie elbowed him. Ulrich told them not to tell her. Yumi: Uh? she looked at ulrich with fear in her eyes Ulrich: Its okay Yumi. He's not going to hurt you. he held her hand Yumi: How can you be s-sure? Ulrich: Because I'll beat him up if he comes near you again. Odd: Yeah, like he did at the hospital and the police station. Yumi: What? Jeremie: Odd! Yumi: Y-you did that? to ulrich Ulrich: yeah. Odd: All for you, Theo left with a broken jaw! Yumi: THEO! Odd: oops. Jeremie: Ya think! She looked down. She couldnt believe it!! Theo? Ulrich was still holding her hand. She was use to this feeling. But she now could do something she couldnt before, hold his back. She wrapped her fingers around his hand. A tear ran down her face. Ulrich: Yumi? wipped the tear off her cheek. Jeremie: Well, Odd! Lets get something to eat from the kitchen. Odd: But you just ate. Jeremie: Come on. Jeremie pulled Odd out of the room so Ulrich and Yumi could be alone . But outside the window, on the 2nd floor mind you, looked in the kid with the halloween costume. Yumi: I'm sorry Ulrich. Ulrich: Dont be. Its not your fault. She cried a little more. Ulrich: Im so happy your awake. Yumi: I was n-never alseep. Ulrich: What? Yumi: I-i was aware of everything that was going on. Ulrich: You were? Yumi: Y-yeah. Everything. Y-you would come in everyday a-and hold my hand, s-stroke my hair and tell me about y-your day and the xana attacks. I-i enjoyed it, if it makes you feel b-better. she saw how nervous ulrich looked now Ulrich was shocked. What she said did make him less nervous. She enjoyed it? He leaned foward and gave Yumi a kiss. It was a little bloody because she craked her lip open again that morning when she took a big bite of breakfast. They looked at each other. Then Odd and Jeremie came in with sodas. Odd: Brought you something to drink Yumi. Yumi: Thank you. Jeremie gave Ulrich one. Jeremie: 3 CHEERS TO YUMI's HEALTH!! Ulrich\ Odd: HIP HIP HURRAY! HIP HIP- But little did they know that the window was opened and a Grim Reaper costum lay under Yumi's bed.Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie sat in Yumi's room talking. They asked her about everything she could hear once odd and jeremie learn she was really awake But she couldnt rememeber all it. The thing she rememebered the most was the pain. Her lip and eye were swollen and hurt so bad. Her throat felt even wrose, so bad sometimes she couldnt breathe. Her arm and leg had a sharpe pain that kept getting worse and worse and there was nothing she could do about it. Her gut was the worst, it felt like the knife was still in there and someone was wiggeling it around, and there was nothing she could do about that either. The drugs the doctors gave her to help easy the pain gave her sharpe headaches that wouldnt go away! A great pressure pushed on the head, like it was going to explode! Theo just waited in the closet for his chance to make the pain worse.When it got dark, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie left. Theo thought: Finally! Now to use my plan. looked at jeremie's book, rememeber what jeremie said about the book Yumi slowly got up to get ready for bed. She changed into her night clothes and sat on her bed. Her parents came in to telll her good night and that they were going out and if she needed them just call. Theo: Even better! now heres my chance! at school in jeremie's dorm Aelita: Was she glad to be home? Jeremie: Very. Odd: But she didnt speak much. Ulrich: Because her thorat was still sore. Aelita: Were you glad she was home, Ulrich? Ulrich: Very funny. A bit later Ulrich went back to his dorm to write in his dairy about yumi, when he got a call. Ulrich: Hello? Yumi: Ulrich, help! crying Ulrich: Yumi! What- Yumi: Its Theo, he's back! Help please! Ulrich: I'll be right over, where are you? Yumi: At my house, in the clo--- AAAHHH!! the line went dead Ulrich: No. No! NO! Ulrich ran out of the dorm, out of school, and all the way to Yumi's house. He ran upstairs and in Yumi's room. She laid on the bed, motionless. Ulrich ran over. Her wrist was slice and blood was everywhere. Ulrich took off his over-shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. He left up her head. Ulrich: Yumi no! Stay with me. Dont die, please! He notice a note was by her hand and it said: I win! She never should of rejected me. Ulrich: No. THEO, I'LL KILL YOU!! Yumi no. Stay with me. Please, I need you...Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie sat in the waiting room. Ulrich was shaking. He was covered in Yumi's blood. Would she live? Odd and Jeremie just stared at him. A police cop came over to Ulrich. Cop: Son, come with us. police station Detective#1: Here we are again, you just cant stay out of trouble. Ulrich: What do you mean? Det. #2: Your fingerprints and footprints were everywhere. Your covered in her blood. and your fingerprints are on the note. he showed the edidence Ulrich: You think I did that to Yumi? It was Theo! Det. #1: He's in jail, we cought him this morning. Ulrich: No, you didnt! He tried to kill Yumi! Det. #2: The edidence say you did. Ulrich: WHAT? Det. #2: You were there, the only one there. Ulirch: I DIDNT DO IT! I WOULD NEVER! DET. #1: Never what? Ulrich: Do that! Det. #2: Your friends say you left early to write in your diary. You're a boy, boys dont keep diarys. Ulrich: I DO!! im weird so what? I DIDNT DO IT! Det. #1: Weird eoungh to try and kill- Ulrich: I WOULDNT DO THAT, I LOVE HER! Det. #2: Sure you do son. They got up left Ulrich there angry and sad. He wanted to be with Yumi.Jeremie: So he got ahold of my book. Ulrich: yeah only he turned it around and Im going to jail! Jeremie: Maybe not. Ulrich: More than likely!Ulrich parents finally came. And they brought a lawyer. Ulrich was sent to jail again! He was not allowed to see any visitors until the lawyer gave him the okay. Today Ulrich goes to trial. Judge: Will the defendant raise. ulrich stood up How do you plead? Ulrich: Not guilty.Judge: So noted. Prosecution people soing ulrich :Your honor we request the defendant be remanded. Defendant council ulrich's lawyer : Your honor we ask for bail. Prosecution: Your honor we request bail set for $100,000. Defence: Your honor that is way too high. This defendant is no flight risk. Judge: I agree. Bail is set at $25,000. Ulrich was free of jail. But the prosecution wouldnt rest. Finally they all, expected Ulrich, agreed that Ulrich is not to come 50 feet of Yumi. Ulrich thought: Great, im acused of attemed murder, cant come near Yumi, trail in 2 days, and Theo is still out there. How will I protect Yumi from Theo? He talked to Odd and Jeremie. He was not to call or come near Yumi. Ulrich: Here. He gave Jeremie a note. Ulrich: Give this to Yumi when she wakes up. at the hospital Odd and Jeremie walked into Yumi's hospital room. Her wrists were wrapped up and the cloth was blood stained. A IV needle was put in her arm to transver blood in her body. She lost alot. But she was finally awake. How was Jeremie and Odd going to explain this.Odd: Hey, Yumi. How you feeling. Yumi was so weak, she couldnt talk. She was pale, and scared. Jeremie: Yumi. Ulrich wrote you note. He couldnt be here. Do want me to read it for you or can you? Nothing. She just looked at him. Why was Ulrich not there? Odd: Blink once for no 2 times for yes. Blink. Blink. Jeremie: Dear Yumi, Im soo sorry I didnt get there sooner. I could of stopped him. Theo attacked and I wasnt there. Im so stupid! I was blamed for what happen to you. Im not allowed to see you until im proven innocent. My parents got me a good lawyer. Im out of jail. They claim Theo's in jail. I know hes not. Against the law or not, if he comes near you ill kill him! Yumi dont believe what the police say. I would NEVER hurt you. I never said this to you before but I do love you. And i promise i will always protect you. Yumi. Take care. Be careful. And call me if you ever need my help. Rememeber that I will always love you. Ulrich.Jeremie looked up after reading the note. Yumi's eyes were closed. Did she hear him? He folded the note and put it in the paw of her hand. Odd and he left. Yumi eyes were closed because she was imaging Ulrich. Why? That was her only question. Why? Why? Why was she being attacked, why did Theo want to hurt her, why did Ulrich blame himself, why did the police blame him, why did he love her, was it true? Question is what to be expected after what all has happen to Yumi. Question and saddness.Its been two days sence Yumi got the note from Ulrich. She was a lot better now. She still have to have her wrists wrapped, but she can move. Her color in her face is back and most of her wounds are healed. Today she was watching the news on the tv the nurses had put in for her. Ulrich's trial was on. Prosecution mrs.williams: I call to the stands Odd Della Robbia. Odd walked up to the stands and sat down. Mrs. Williams: How long have you and Mr. Stern been friends? Odd: Uh...few years. Odd was nerves! He and Jeremie were being questioned because they were with Ulrich the night Yumi was attacked. Williams: How long have you knowen Ms. Ishiyama? Odd: Uh...coulpe of years. Williams: Would you happen to know how long Mr. Stern and Ms. Ishiyama knowen each other? Odd: yeah... Williams just stared at him waiting for him to answer the question. Odd: Oh...uh...couple of years. Williams: Were they close friends? Odd: Very. Williams: Very? looked at ulrich and back to odd How close? Odd: Very. Williams: what do you mean by very? Odd: They were very close friends. Williams: I had enough of this? She sat back down and stared meanly at Odd. He wasnt going to tell any of Ulrich's secerts, yet.Ulrich's lawyer Mr. Pate stood up, it was his turn to question Odd. Pate: Would you say Ms. Ishiyama and Ulrich were more than close friends? Odd: Yes. Pate: I see. looked at williams then to odd For how long? Odd: I dont know, as long as they've knowen each other i guess. Pate: A couple of years. So they have to really like each other? Odd: Yes. Pate: Would Ulrich ever hurt Ms. Ishiyama? Odd: No. Pate: Would he cheat on her or anything like that? Odd: No. Pate: Would she? Odd: No. Pate: So if he was to have done it, what would be the reason? Odd: There wouldnt be. Pate: So it couldnt of been him. Odd: Right. Pate: No farther questions your honor. This went on. Jeremie was called to the stands next. Niether Odd or Jeremie gave away any secerts or clues, so Mrs. Williams left to ask some one different. at the hospital Williams: Hello Ms. Ishiyama. Yumi: Hello? Williams: I see you've been watching the trail. She looked at the tv then sat down in the chair next to Yumi. Williams: How you feeling? Yumi: What do you think? Im in the hospital. yumi didnt like williams Mrs. Williams tried her hardest to be nice and get all the information out of Yumi. But Yumi would say anyhting. Williams thought: Darnit! This isnt getting anywhere. She's acting like that stupid odd kid i questioned! Thats when she notice the note on Yumi's bedside table. Williams: Thank you for your time. She got up and in one move she took the note of the table and turned to leave. Williams, once in the hallway, read the note. Williams thoughts: This is perfact for tomorrows trial when I question Mr. Stern.Williams: Mr. Stern. It was Ulrich's turn to be questioned on the stands. Everyone in town was there, doctors, nurses and all. Yumi was left in the hospital room all alone. Williams: Have you had any contact with Ms. Ishiyama? Ulrich: No. Williams: People exhibit #8, held up the note Mr.Stern, is this or is this not your handwriting? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: Would you read this out loud, Mr.Stern. Ulrich took the note. Great, he thought. He cleared his throat. Ulrich: Dear Yumi, Im so sorry I didnt get there sooner. I could of stopped him. Theo atacked and I wasnt there. Im so stupid. I was blamed for everything that happen to you. Im not allowed to see you until Im proven innocent. My parents got me a good lawyer. Im out of jail.They claim Theo's in jail. I know hes not. Against the law or not, if he comes near you ill kill him. Yumi, dont believe what the police say. I would never hurt you. I never said this to yiou before, but cleared throat again i do love you. And I promise I willl always protect you. Yumi. Take care. Be careful. And call me if you ever need my help. Rememeber i will always love you. Ulrich. Williams: So you admit that you wrote this? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: So did you have any contact with Yumi? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: louder After you were forbidden to have any contact? Ulrich: Yes. Williams: louder And you're sorry you werent there when she- Ulrich: To protect her! he knew what she was thinking Williams: louder You know Theo's out of jail? Ulrich: Yes! Williams: How would you- Ulrich: Because he attacked her!! Williams: louder But we have proof that he was in jail. Ulrich: He did it! Williams: louder The evivence points to you! Ulrich: I didnt do it! Williams: You were the only one there! Ulrich: He left a note! Williams: It matches your handwriting! ulrich- ...Williams: softer we had it tested with your handwriting on the note that you admit to writing. Ulrich: Uh... Williams: You were covered with her blood. The note matches. Your fingprints were everywhere... Ulrich said nothing Williams: The prosecution rest. she sat back down Ulrich was standing by his lawyer, waiting for the jury. Judge: Have do you find the defendant? Jury: We find the defendant...at hospitalJury: We find the defandant... power goes outYumi-NOOOOOOO!!!out in the lobby on the 4th floor Nurse#1: Not again! Nurse#2: This is the 6th time this week! Doctor: I've been working here for 17 years... While the Doctor was once again bragging about how he has been working there for..bla bla bla...The nurses 4 nurses all turned to were they heard his voice. It was pitch black. Nobody could see a thing. A hand covered the nurse's mouth in the back. Her throat was slice, and she was gently lowered down. The hand covered the 2nd nurse's mouth and sliced her thoat. She was gently lowered down. The 3rd nurse was gently lowered down. Then the 4th. A hand was put on the doctor's shoulder and the knife was stabbed through his windpie. He fell down gasping for air. Now there was only 2 living souls on that floor. And the dark figure was determine to make sure that would change.Eric Cartman shows up with a microphone Me: OK, everyone sing along!!! Cartman starts oh-so-true song WEEEEELLLLLLL---- Williams is a lady, she's a big fat lady She's the biggest lady in the whole, wide world! Monday, she's a lady Tuesday, she's a lady Wednesday through Saturday, she's a lady! She's a lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady BIIIIIIIIIITCH! Everywhere she goes All the people know that Williams is a big fat BIIIIIIIITTTTTCCCHHHHH!!!!! OH--- Theo is a lady, he's a big fat lady He's the biggest lady in the whole, wide world! Monday, he's a lady Tuesday, he's a lady Wednesday through Saturday, he's a lady! He's a lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady lady BIIIIIIIIIITCH! Everywhere he goes All the people know that Theo is a big fat BIIIIIIIITTTTTCCCHHHHH!!!!!Jury: We find the defendant gulity. Judge: On what causes? Jury: On the attemped murder of Ms. Ishyiama, and the attemped rape, your honor. Judge: I sentence the defendant to jail time until death sentence. Ulrich's knees locked and he felled down. Gulity.A dark figure put its hand on door number 546 (yumi's room). It slowly opened the door and walked in. Yumi: Pleaseeeee work. Yumi was begging the T.V. to come back on. The dark figure just laughed at her. Yumi: Whose there? No one answered, just another laugh. The moon light came in through the window, shinning on the knife in its hand. Yumi's eyes grow big. She had nowhere to run. She was still weak and still had a broken leg and arm. How will she survive this time?Ulrich was sitting in his jail room at the juvenile delinquency center. He still had his cell phone, he stole it back in case Yumi was in trouble. Thank God he did. His cell rang. Ulrich: Hello? No one answered only Yumi's scearming. Then he heard someone laughing coldly. Ulrich: Yumi????? A cold voice: Sorry, shes a little "tied" up. hung upUlrich quickly called Odd. Odd: Hello? Ulrich: Yumi's in danger. Odd: Ulrich? Ulrich: I've got to save her. Odd: How? Ulrich: I dont know. Odd: Let me think...how about i take your place? Ulrich: What? Odd: I'll take your place in jail. Ulrich: Why? How?Jeremie: How about we save Yumi? Ulrich heard Jeremie voice in the background. What he said we reasonable, but he wanted to save Yumi, he HAD to save her. Odd: Ulrich? U there? Ulrich: Yeah. How will I save her, Im locked up here??!! Odd: I could take your place. Ulrich: How?? Odd: I'll come over. Ulrich: How? Odd: I'll sneak out of school, Jeremie will cover for me- Ulrich: Duh...How will u come here? Odd: I'll run. ulrich- ooookkkaaayyyy..Odd: And take your place when I get there. Ulrich: Alright, theres a window in my room. Odd: Even better. Odd could be very stupid sometimes, nut when it comes to love and wanted to save your love, he knew all bout it. Ulrich was thankful for it. Odd: Later. Ulrich: Hurry! hangs up Ulrich: Hang in there Yumi. Im coming.Odd: Ulrich? Ulrich? Ulrich looked up and Odd's face was at the window. Ulrich: How did u find the window? Odd: I saw which cell you went into on T.V. Ulrich: Well, dont just stand there, GET ME OUT! The window was a specialized window that could only open on the outside. Odd unlocked and opened it. Then he jumped in. Ulrich: Hurry! Ulrich snapped as they quickly switched clothes. Odd put on a hat and looked down. He could fool the police like that. Ulrich jumped out the window, and started running toward the hospital.UIrich ran into the hallway and found nurses and a doctor dead. The hallway smelled of dead bodies, so bad it made him gag a little. He opened the door of Yumi's room and saw a table in the middle of the room with a figure standing on it. Ulrich: Hello? Yumi?? He couldnt see who it was so he ran out in the hallway a grab a flashlight out of one of the nurses hand. Then he pointed the flashlight at the figure. Ulrich: YUMI! Yumi was standed on the table with her hands tied, a rope around her throat and attacted to the ceiling, and her eyes close. The person who broke-in hung Yumi.Ulrich: Yumi! He ran to the table and jumped up on it. He pulled the rope of the hook on the ceiling, causeing Yumi to fall of the table. Ulrich jumped down and held Yumi in his arms. She was cold. He took the pocket-knife from the ground and cut the rope that tied Yumi's hands together. Voice: That was amuseing to watch. Ulrich: Whose there? Ulrich still held Yumi in his arms but he was looking around. The flashlight rolled across the floor and hit something. Then it clicked off. The only light now was the moonlight shining through the window. Which in a few minutes later was blocked by the currents that someone closed. Ulrich: Answer me! Voice: Dont you rememeber my voice. Its been too long. Ulrich: Theo! Voice: Yes, and no. Ulrich: What? Voice: Do you think that Theo would perposely hurt Yumi? Ulrich heard footsteps in the room, and the door shut. He held Yumi tighter. Voice: Theo was so foolish. I had control of him like that. snaps fingers Ulrich: Who are you? His voice was hoarsed. Voice: I thought it was time I got you stupid little kids out of my way. First, I killed Yumi. Second, you feel so sad and gulity you stop fighting as well. Do the math, without Yumi, you never would of beaten me all those times. Ulrich: Xana? Xana: Nothin' gets pass you does it. Ulrich heard a sound of the of a blade. Ulrich reflexes shot up and quickly moved Yumi and him out of the blades way. He slowly lad Yumi down on the bed. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then he got her pocket knife and prepared to fight. Ulrich: I promise I will avenge you.Ulrich slowly found his way to the window and opened the currents. The moonlight fell into the room. Theo was standing over Yumi, dagger in hand. Ulrich charged at him and pinned him down. Ulrich: You already killed her! What do u want to do to her know??? Xana: Kill? She's not dead, why else would I try to stab her again? Xana push Ulrich off of himself so hard he hit the window, breaking it. He fell through and was now hanging off the edge. Theo's controlled body appeared by the window. He stabbed Ulrich hand and pulled the blade at so fast Ulrich's hand slipped. He screamed in pain. His hand stung with pain and was all bloody. Theo was about to stab his other hand, so Ulrich could fall off the 5th floor of the hospital, when Theo was dragged down to the floor. Yumi had her pocket-knife in her hand stabbed Theo's shoulder. Theo screamed. Yumi had the rope in her other hand and she tried Theo up. Yumi crawled to the window and left herself up. Ulrich other hand was about to slip, his fingertips was on the very edge. Slowly Yumi pulled herself up and slowly Ulrich's fingertip slipped...and she couldnt talk. She just look at him with big eyes. Ulrich: Im sorry. I wasnt going to let him hurt you. Yumi... I love you. Yumi wanted to say she loved him, too, but she couldnt talk, so she just lean foward and gave him a kiss. But the T.V. came on. They stopped and looked at it. Reporter: -where someone broke IN jail. The police believe that this break in was to break someone out. Mr. Stern was messing from his cell, and Odd Della Robbia, a wittness from the Ms. Ishiyama case, was found in place of Mr. Stern. The police are out looking for Mr. Stern now. The detectives believe that he's at the hospital were Ms. Ishiyama is. Wittness said they saw someone fall through a window and get pulled back in... Right then Yumi and Ulrich heard sirens outside. Theo was gone, too. Still holding each other, they looked into each others eyes. Ulrich knew what Yumi was thinking, he should leave and hide. Ulrich: I cant leave you Yumi. I wont. PM6 comments my complete profile



CODE LYOKO



November 2004


End file.
